ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Shadow
is an alien race that first appeared in the TV series Ultraseven, episode 23 "Search for Tomorrow". Although notorious for being aggressive invaders, they do not shy from using cowardly tactics as means of surprising their opponent. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 70 kg *Origin: Planet Shadow History Ultraseven The Alien Shadow are invaders who plan to destroy the assets of TDF. When fortuneteller Yasui had predicted their plans ahead, they decided to hunt him for good. When chasing him with a truck, the Ultra Garrison managed to save him but kicked him out later on as they fail to trust his predictions (the destruction of TDF Warehouse 03 and the landing of their spaceship in Mt. Fuji). After being sent out, the Shadows target him again and managed to capture him with their own truck. Moments later, they launched an attack on the Warehouse 03, injuring Ultra Garrison member Kaoru Kiriyama. After restraining Yasui, the Shadows try to have him sent phony predictions to the TDF but seeing how he was able to predict their next plan, he was tortured again. Ultra Garrison members storm their base and the Shadows escaped with Yasui through their saucer. With Ultraseven snaps the saucer and decapitated Gabura, Alien Shadow surrendered Yasui back but manipulated the severed head of Gabura to attack Seven again until said fortuneteller exposed their ship, as Seven destroyed it and put an end to both alien and monster. Trivia *Voice actors: Koichi Ueda (male), Mariko Oshima (female) Ultraman Geed The Alien Shadow are still aggressive invaders whose motive stems from the need to survive. To that end, certain operatives who specializes in espionage missions put their efforts into a hard training of mimicking emotions so as to deceive their targets. They also put their research into creating Zegan and the device that store said monsters. Young soldiers of Alien Shadows are called as , as drillmaster trained them with iron fist. As a result of their war with Ultraman Belial, the Planet Shadow has become uninhabitable and their people scattered across the space. Zena went on Earth and joined AIB under the pretense to restore his homeworld's glory but with the deaths of other students had changed his heart into peacefully coexisting with other races while sealing the Zegan Retriever Device. His former student enraged with what became of Zena and infiltrated the group to reactivate Zegan as he attacked the city. Although being reasoned by others to coexist with other race peacefully, Kuruto believes that he is beyond redemption and merged with Zegan for the last time and kills both himself and the monster through its own Zegant Beam. Kuruto's accomplices (also Alien Shadows) were apprehended by Zena earlier and sent by the AIB to be deported from Earth. Trivia *This series expands upon the culture of Alien Shadow, which extends to creating their own language rather than having them use Japanese. *Other Gabra Canos that were mentioned by Kuruto and Zena are: , , , , , , and . As of Kuruto's death, all known students of Zena are officially deceased. Powers and Weapons *Advanced Combat Strategy: Alien Shadows are known for their aggressive combat tactics and sneak attacks, true to their subtitle as Space Guerrilla. This is acknowledged by Ultraman Zero, who also added that they can act moles when working within opposing forces. *Human Disguise: Alien Shadow can disguise themselves as human beings. This ability was natural in the original series, but in Ultraman Geed, it was done through holographic imagery that covers the intended parts (head and hands). *Truck: Although appeared as an average Earth truck, this model is capable of disguising as a taxi. *Fireball: Through unknown means, the Alien Shadow can launch three consecutive fireballs from the sky. *Invisibility: Alien Shadow can become invisible at will. *Gun: Alien Shadow is equipped with a gun that shoots energy bullets. In Geed, Zena and Kuruto (both are operatives who worked in AIB) uses the AIB's model instead. * : The aliens' means of transportation, its diameter is 18 m and weighs 22 t. **Gabura: The bio-weapon of Alien Shadow, Gabura was kept shrunken within their saucer until they would enlarge it to be deployed into a battle. Gabura was controlled through its antenna via their saucer, allowing them to manipulate its severed head as part of sneak attacks. :;Ultraman Geed *Zegan Retriever Device: The Shadow race created a special ring/bracelet to keep Zegan within a different dimension. Zena was in possession of it, wanting to dispose but later kept it should Belial arrive although Kuruto's interference made this impossible. The bracelet also allows their wearer to merge with and control Zegan but using it in a weakened body would cost them their own life. *Combat Expertise: Since Alien Shadows are natural invaders, they are proficient in hand-to-hand combat. *Signal Interference Shroud: In order to bypass radar detection, Shadows are capable of using devices which conceal the presence. *Superhuman Strength: Applied to Kuruto's accomplices, they are known to be able to lift a barbell with one arm, although Zena proves that they lacked the necessity of actual combat skills. 20170617_230903.jpg|Human Disguise shadow trucked.gif|Truck Fireballs.gif|Fireballs Gun.gif|Gun bandicam 2017-03-21 15-47-26-667.jpg|Shadow Saucer 13 curd.jpg|Zegan Retriever Device Gallery bandicam 2017-03-21 15-38-26-450.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-38-53-925.jpg shadow2.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-39-28-013.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-43-10-775.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-43-28-308.jpg shadow1.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-43-57-382.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-44-12-050.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-45-03-560.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-45-39-061.jpg Alien Shadow full.png bandicam 2017-03-21 15-45-46-757.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-46-07-954.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-46-17-444.jpg bandicam 2017-03-21 15-46-23-383.jpg 41u52jPuirL.jpg s-l300.jpg BANDAI-HG-ULTRAMAN-PART-42-Alien-Shadow-28-9-12-Tsuburaya.jpg id:Alien Shadow Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju